Time Makes You Bolder
by epic-much21
Summary: Tanned hands rubbed together as the Latina tried to warm them up from the nerves. She took a deep breath and felt for the box in her black leather jacket and ran her flat palm on the hem of her perfectly fitting dress, smoothing out the crease before she stood straight and walked out of the choir room to meet her hopefully soon to be fiancé. SEASON 6 BRITTANA ARE ENDGAME.


**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi guys! So the cast are filming season 6 soon! A friend asked _"What would you like to see happen in Season__ 6?"_****So here it is! You have her to thank :P I guess this is how I want Brittana's final scene to be. How about you guys? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE IN SEASON 6? HOW DO YOU WANT BRITTANA TO END?**

**I hope you all like it! **

**To those who are following "Behind The Fame" I promise to write soon, but I'd also like tot inform you that updates will not be as frequent as I got in Uni and I will be starting this September :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

White Calla lilies bowed and swayed like angel skirts flowing in the breeze as it blew softly through the window. It rang the foreign wind chimes which giggled throughout the room. A beautiful girl- no a lady; stood in the middle of the choir room, of their choir room. Santana Lopez was now 28 years of age and was anxiously exchanging glances with the ticking hand of the wall clock as she paced restlessly back and forth in the homely quarters.

McKinley has a funny way of turning her back into her adolescent self, one full of energy and vigour of mixed emotions: trepidation, fear, excitement. It was something the young Latina was never comfortable with in her younger years, the overwhelming feeling which made her feel out of control, forced her to hide and suppress in her cocoon of anger. To protect her from "the talks and the looks".

But not any more.

Nonetheless, in this moment she's the very same girl who confessed her love for her best friend. She will always be the girl in love with the blue eyed miss whose smile is brighter than the biggest star and sweeter than cotton candy. Brittany will always be that girl who makes her swoon. The mere thought of the blonde makes Santana's stomach flip and heart sprint as always, in that nostalgic way she now welcomes like an old friend.

Today was no different.

By the nth time she had rubbed and burnt the soles of her shoes against the linoleum as she waited for Brittany's text to signal her arrival. Santana released a long sigh as she tried to tame her nerves. When her raced breathing evened out, she was able to really see the room and the familiarity soothed her unbecoming jitters. She calmly approached one of the gracious flowers which reminded her of how long she had been waiting for this and the path she had travelled taking her to this exact moment.

She was back for McKinley's Class of 2013 alumni night, it was also scheduled in time for Glee Clubs reunion; so everyone was back. Quinn and Puck returned to Lima with their second born child, Faith; who is also Santana's two year old god daughter. She was gorgeous, she had her mother's angelic features but her father's brown hair and devious kick. Santana adored the kid.

Mercedes had taken time off her work putting the production of her second album in LA on pause just to attend. Mike who found his way from Chicago to LA had been working closely with the new singer, he came back with Mercedes and according to the brunette's sources (Brittany and Mercedes), Mike and Tina had been exchanging texts and calls and it seemed that they were repaving the road to rekindle old flames.

Kurt and Blaine were now married and are on the process of adopting a beautiful baby boy named Ben who has blue eyes and tight curly ringlets which Kurt adored, for it reminded him of his husband's unglued hair.

Then there's Sam who Burt hired in a heartbeat in the garage ever since he left New York. He was doing well as Mr Hummel gave him a promotion making him the manager of the businesses second franchise as it grew. He had even started his own little hardware store and is in a long term relationship with a kind girl named Lucy who's a chef.

Artie scored a job writing for a studio, the show was now well into the third season and is achieving top rated views. Then of course there's Rachel Berry who after her TV show had flopped, had gotten the wakeup call she needed. With the help from her current boyfriend Jessie St James, she had managed to find her way back to her roots and pursue a career in Broadway. She's yet to be the main star in musicals but is often given understudy roles and she's ok with that for now.

Lastly, there's Santana and Brittany who stayed in New York. Brittany working as a well off journalist and a part time YouTuber with her channel "Fondue For Two" and Santana hailed as "Amy Winehouse's Prodigy" as Mercedes helped her launch her own singing career. She still has a long way to go, she released her debut single "My Heart" which was a hit and had recently launched her first album.

Regardless of her rapidly growing career in music, Santana still insists on working in bars and often performing gigs to promote her music. It was difficult finding people who will take her seriously thanks to that damn "yeast I stat" commercial. She never thought that the appearance would come biting her on the ass as this stain resolved into soiling her reputation. Santana had lost counting the number of times where people laughed at her auditioning, being asked "aren't you that yeast i stat bagel girl?". At first it had become a running joke between her and Brittany, something they found amusing, but as auditions turned into years of rejection after rejection resulting into eventual depression, reality sunk in that as ludicrous as it may to be; the commercial really did a number on her career prospect. Every night in the bar where she would be singing in the dark only seeing the brick walls present to hear her sing, she doubted herself. Asking whether this was all there is for her and how soon will it be until the day where Rachel Berry's words will turn into reality "_the only job you__'re gonna have is working on a __pole__!"_

Her insecurity didn't just stop there, it also affected her relationship with Brittany as she pushed the woman who loved her whole heartedly away as she does. The notion that "Brittany deserves better" crawled and wrapped its poisonous self around her mind. Her failure rubbed the fact that she was a dead weight to the beautiful and gifted blonde.

"_She could be at MIT graduating at the top of her class, she could be in NYADA on a dance scholarship; instead she's trapped here with your broke ass, good for nothing piece of shit in this rotting shack. You're not worth it Santana. You're not worth anything at all."_

The damage was all too real when one time she found herself sneaking out of their one bedroom apartment with a duffle bag full of clothes. She kissed Brittany's forehead goodbye who was wrapped and twined around blankets snoozing peacefully and made her silent exit out of the cramped room. Santana was about to turn the chipped bronze painted door when she heard her saving grace.

"Come back soon San. Come back to me, I love you."

Brittany spoke as she stood behind Santana in the Latina's worn dressed robe. The very same flimsy material Santana used to shelter herself from the cutting cold of the real world wrapped tightly around the dancer's slender figure.

The heavy luggage fell with a hefty thud on the scratched and threadbare wooden floor followed by Santana's small body collapsing on the ground as she sobbed her heart out. Instantly the floorboards padded softly as Brittany rushed to her lover's side, her feet bare and light. She took Santana into her arms and rocked and cradled her the whole night. The robe never felt warmer against Santana's skin as Brittany embraced her.

Ever since then, Santana no longer sung to the walls. Every night, for every set and for every song she sung it for Brittany as she did before in high school. Then at times when life threatened to knock her off the saddle, Santana knew all she had to do was turn to Brittany who will gently nudge her and give her the fresh new perspective she needs. The blonde would remind her that she's dearly loved and "proudly so" and to always "try".

Brittany is Santana's rock, but of course everybody falls sometimes and when Ray Pierce was snatched away from his family, Santana came through for Brittany like the knight and shining armour the blonde had always saw her as. The kind man passed away at the age of 52 just after Brittany had turned 23.

Ray was like a father to Santana, and so when the man was untimely taken away from them; it also shook her to the core. He was always so welcoming and the brunette can still remember the way the old man smiled and engulfed her into a giant hug when Brittany told them that they were together. She remembers how he forgave her for making his baby girl cry after breaking up with Brittany and how they spent one afternoon together during one summer when the women of the Pierce family went out for groceries.

_They were watching an old re-run of "Modern Family" when Ray spoke in that low tenor voice of his._

"_How many grandchildren will you give me Santana?" _

_The brunette choked on the shards of tortilla chips that went down her wind pipe making the grey haired man beside her chuckle. Santana gasped for air as the crumbs irritated her wind pipe, her eyes were wide like a flapping fish out of water which only made Ray laugh harder. Strong hands handed her over a cool bottle of beer which Santana gladly accepted and drank. Once all was well, the Latina stared blankly at the TV, unsure of what to say. _

"_Sorry, I think I misheard you Ray." _

"_No, no… You heard me right. I was asking you how many children you want because Britty once told me that she'd like 6 kids, a cat- Lord Tubbington, a dog so Tubs would stop being such a speciest, two gerbils and a gold fish. I hope you're alright with that." The man listed out to Santana who was looking at Ray as if he just grew three heads. _

"_Brit- Brittany said that?" _

"_Yea, have you got a problem with that Santana?"_

"_N-no! Of course not!" She sputtered in panic "I just… well-"_

"_Good, because I can't imagine a better woman for my baby girl to marry. I won't be around forever and I'm glad that God had granted me that peace of mind that Brittany will live her whole life in love and cared for by a woman who will devote herself completely to her family." The man looked at her with his blue eyes as heavy as the sea grounding Santana. Brittany took a lot from her mother but her eyes were definitely from Ray._

"_Ray…" Santana's heart melted at the following words and hearing how much the man believed in her and how he had already given her his blessing when she herself was unsure if she was worthy, it made her want that future with Brittany all the more. _

"_You'll do great Santana. You'll do great." _

Brittany never made it in the hospital to say goodbye to her father. She and Santana took the first plane back to Lima right after hearing the news. Ray passed away while they were in mid-air. He didn't survive the heart attack.

The brunette took control of the whole situation. Santana arranged the man's funeral, his "last will and testament", the bills and took care of Brittany, Susan and Tiffany. She witnessed her girlfriend's mother and sister grieve but throughout the period from when they arrived up until the wake, Brittany did not shed a tear. She did not eat unless she was forced to, she did not speak and she simply slept throughout the day and was awake at night. It was terrifying and heart breaking for Santana as she saw the woman she loves so much slip away and she couldn't do anything about it. She felt so helpless.

It wasn't until the week after the funeral did Brittany mourn her loss. Santana woke up to a cold bed at four in the morning. She threw the blanket off her body and brushed the drapes to one side to look out the garden expecting to find Brittany sat on the wooden garden bench in solitude as she did every dawn since they arrived in Lima.

Except she wasn't there.

Confused, Santana took the robe hanging from the hook behind the wooden door and noiselessly left Brittany's bedroom. Her eyes furrowed when she heard a muffled man's voice and a little girl laughing. She followed the noise which led her to walk downstairs, there a was a blue glow in the living room as Santana realized that the voices were coming from the home video that was playing. It was Ray doing the waltz with young Brittany in the kitchen. Santana was midway down the steps and she scanned the room to find a small figure sat on the floor in front of the TV. The Latina moved to join the shell of the woman she loves so dearly and sat silently next to her. She watched the whole video and smiled at the time when Ray went up a water slide with the four year old Brittany. When the clip drew to a close and static ran across the screen, the temporary warmth which filled the room by Ray's presence in the screen was suddenly drained out as if the windows were open and it just left.

Santana who was sat fiddling with the rug spoke softly careful as if any loud noise would break Brittany.

"You know, a beautiful and smart girl once told me that "Heart attacks are just from loving too much."

And just like that, the blonde cried for her father and her walls came down as she resurfaced back into reality. Brittany with her head on Santana's shoulder released all the heart ache she had tortured herself with and slept with her head on the other woman's lap as the brunette stroke her hair and sung her to sleep.

Those were just a few examples of what the couple had gone through during the ten years after high school.

They have all come a long way and the once jaded and sharp tongued girl was now a changed woman who was proud and supportive of her friends. Santana smiled to herself as she thought about the milestones of her life especially the ones her and Brittany had achieved and the problems they have overcome. All of it cemented the fact that what she was about to do now, what she had been planning for over a year is the next step. She was ready, they were ready.

Just like that, the long awaited text from the blonde arrived letting her know that she had just parked the car and that she will see her soon. Santana told Brittany that she had gone to see their Cheerio coach Sue Sylvester to put her plans into motion, to propose where it all started. She had tricked the blonde into coming and picking her up and clearly everything had gone to her favour.

Tanned hands rubbed together as the Latina tried to warm them up from the nerves. She took a deep breath and felt for the box in her black leather jacket and ran her hands flat palm on the hem of her perfectly fitting dress, smoothing out the crease before she stood straight and walked out of the choir room to meet her hopefully soon to be fiancé.

Santana's heels clicked and echoed in the halls of McKinley and she smiled upon the sight of Brittany who was looking at the display cabinet of the awards. The former dancer was smiling fondly at one particular cup. The show choir trophy from 2012.

The reminiscing woman turned towards her counterpart and returned the smile of her significant other. Santana halted in front of her and placed her hands around the woman's small waist and greeted her with a kiss.

"Hi"

"Hi" Brittany replied grinning at Santana.

Tanned hands interlocked with contrasting ones and swayed casually from left to right as Santana started taking small steps backwards.

"Coach wants to see you" she lied.

"Oh wow, that just brought back many memories from Cheerios." Brittany giggled.

"Oh yea? Like what?"

"Like remember that time with the human cannon?"

"Oh God!" Santana cackled at the memory of a very horrified Brittany.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny! She was going to launch me out of cannon! Why does she wants to see me? You don't think she's still bitter over that, right?"

"You're right, I'm sorry and no I don't think she's still mad about that Britt." Santana replied trying to suppress the laughter in her chest as her and Brittany walked hand in hand down the memory. She wonders if the blonde could feel how cold her hands were.

"Good and no you're not sorry"

"No I'm not."

"Bully."

They walked in a comfortable silence and talked about that one time when they saw Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury- well Mr and Mrs Schuester now; practicing "Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me" when they went pass the old staff room. It was still there except the walls were of different colour and furniture's were different and was extended to the classroom next to it. The two women both cringed and laughed in hysterics when they mocked their former teachers as they sung and re-enacted the number, dancing and flirting in the hallway just like they did 10 years ago. The blonde twirled and shook her hips and Santana sung like they didn't leave McKinley at all.

They then turned the corner and was now on the hallway leading them to the choir room. Santana during her antics with Brittany momentarily forgot about the nervousness but it became barrelling in again when she saw the door to the choir room. She gulped as they walked, unaware that she was now walking ahead of the blonde and was no longer talking.

Brittany's eyes furrowed as Santana's pace went from leisurely walking to a woman on a mission. But when her cat eyes fell upon their intertwined hands, Brittany couldn't help but smile at how perfect they fit and how right it feels so she just allowed Santana to tug her along.

The Latina had one thing in mind and one thing only. Propose so the butterflies in her stomach with calm the fuck down. So her legs went left and right and left and right as she let her body rule over her. However, her undisturbed strides were interrupted when she felt Brittany slow down and gently tug on her hand. Santana slowed down but was brought to a halt when Brittany held her hand firmly in place stopping her from moving. Santana turned around and found her girlfriends fingertips run on the cool metal as she stroked it. The shorter girls heart at this moment was about to fly out of her chest and was just confused.

"Britt?" she spoke.

She just wants to get into the choir room.

Santana's head darted between the blonde and awaiting door.

The brunette was so agitated that she was contemplating about carrying Brittany to the room full of lilies but she resisted the urge as it would have seemed a bit strange.

Santana's mind was racing making her head spin, she could feel cold sweat forming on her forehead and her jaws clenching in tension.

She was getting cold feet.

Then Brittany spoke.

"Look San, it's our lockers…" and suddenly Santana's erratic breathing slowed down as her being responded to Brittany's call. Her lips then curved into that smile specifically reserved for Brittany.

Santana's legs moved and carried her towards Brittany, placing her parallel to the blonde with their lockers in between with their hands still entangled like a rope barrier. Brittany with her free left hand played with the lock and Santana stood there as she entered her old code but getting one number wrong.

"They've probably changed the code by now Britt-Britt, come on" Santana commented as she watched her girlfriend adoringly.

Brittany simply smiled at her and replied "You try"

"But you've already entered your code" Santana responded.

"Try"

The taller woman tugged Santana closer, pulling her in so the brunette was facing the locker. Santana smiled at the nostalgia as she looked at the digits on the lock and realized that Britt had entered the wrong code as she had done before.

So thin tanned hands played with the lock and effortlessly entered the combination;

And to Santana's surprise,

It clicked open.

Santana eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she looked at Brittany in bewilderment who nodded encouragingly at the locker urging her to open it.

So she does.

Santana turns the lock and the latch clanks, and in the dark chamber is a white gold round cut solitaire diamond ring waiting for her.

"What- How-"

"I got into school a little early." Brittany shrugged casually.

"Marry me?"


End file.
